Tsuna, no eres el décimo
by Yuucita
Summary: - Tú nunca fuiste el décimo.
1. Nunca fuiste el décimo

Tsuna se acercó al escritorio de su abuelo, sentía que algo malo pasaría.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Nono? -preguntó, la hyper-intuición le estaba molestando y debía desmentir la duda.

El viejo se asustó porque lo supiera, era muy bueno cuando de adivinar cosas se trataba. El hombre miró a los guardianes de su nieto.

\- S-Sí, sí hay algo que debo decirte, Tsunayoshi -admitió al fin, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo.

El "kun" en su nombre había desaparecido, uy, eso iba en serio, y por la expresión de Tsuna parecía haberse dado cuenta de que sus sospechas de que algo no iba bien eran correctas.

Timoteo le señaló la silla frente a su escritorio en señal de que se sentara y el candidato a sucesor obedeció.

\- Yo.. este... -no sabía por donde empezar su narración, estaba nervioso, y mucho-. T-Tú sabes que para convertirte en mí sucesor debes pasar la prueba de sucesión..

Tsuna asintió nuevamente, se estaba asustando, ese tema siempre era serio y para él seguía sin ser muy convincente todo eso, mas había aceptado el cargo hacía pocos meses.

\- Digamos que, hipotéticamente, tú no seas mí sucesor -el Sawada asintió más asustado, había comenzado a temblar, ese "hipotéticamente" no le daba una buena sensación-. ¿C-Cómo reaccionarías en ese caso?

La pregunta llegó a los oídos del joven, sí, pero éste no parecía procesar la pregunta porque al momento de tocarle tomar la palabra se quedó estático.

Los presentes lo dejaron pensar, no aparentaba tener una clara respuesta.

\- Jamás pensé en esa posibilidad -comenzó a decir con una sonrisa nostálgica, algo le decía que pronto las cosas se harían más claras en su mente-, pero, supongo que si se diera la ocasión... estaría muy triste.

Eso le llegó al corazón a los demás, dios, por qué tenían que hacerle eso a su cielo.

\- No me enojaría, pero sí me dolería mucho.

El noveno tragó en seco, le tocaba la parte más difícil de la conversación y no quería hacerlo, mucho menos después de saber que le rompería el corazón por completo.

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos.

\- Lo siento, ¡pero no puedo hacerlo!

Su grito trajo a la realidad al castaño que todo ese tiempo estuvo perdido en la posibilidad de que eso pasara.

\- ¿Qué están escondiéndome? -fue lo primero que de sus labios pudo salir.

Reborn hasta ahí había llegado.

\- Tsuna, tú nunca fuiste el décimo -soltó sin aguantar más, el resto lo miraron con reproche.

Los ojos del aludido se vieron abiertos al momento de terminar de escuchar eso, le habían llegado como una estaca al corazón esas palabras.

\- Lo sentimos Tsuna -Yamamoto fue secundado por los demás guardianes ante las disculpas-. D-Debes.. entregar el anillo y los accesorios Vongola.

Al moreno le había dolido decir aquello, pero no había otra forma de decirlo más que ser directo, después de todo el plan se había ido por la borda.

Los ojos de Sawada se llenaron de lágrimas que desbordaron poco a poco hasta parecer cascadas, salían sin parar, eso era lo que su intuición estaba diciendo. Pero a pesar de las lágrimas, miró a los ojos a la lluvia y se los entregó, sin mediar palabra.

\- Habrá un vuelo esperándote para viajar de nuevo a Japón, Sawada-san.

¿Ese era Gokudera? ¿Por qué había frialdad en sus palabras, que antes con tanto afecto dejaba ir? ¿Y desde cuando era capaz de llamarlo por su apellido?

El ex-décimo echó a llorar, y salió corriendo a su habitación para recoger sus cosas y luego retirarse.

No tenía ganas de saber qué había dejado atrás, sólo corrió, y sin mirar a sus espaldas.


	2. Volviendo a la rutina

Al día siguiente, por mucho que hubiera llorado, el castaño se apareció en el avión privado con una radiante sonrisa, el lado positivo era que vería a su madre antes de lo pensado, o eso quería creer.

La pena era notoria en los ojos de los guardianes que por obligación a la seguridad del joven habían asistido, se veía tan feliz a pesar de lo sucedido.

El viaje no tuvo nada de charla, sólo el intento de palabras hacia el ex-décimo, pero este no parecía querer responder.

Cuando menos se percataron el castaño ya había corrido de nuevo lejos y no les quedaba más que despedirse en voz baja o ni siquiera hacerlo.

No era su culpa, la decisión había sido clara: estarían en el bajo mundo con o sin él, aunque admitían que se habían pasado.

Mientras el viaje a Italia se llevaba a cabo, Tsuna corría nuevamente de regreso a casa, donde su madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- Tsu-kun -sonrió con cariño a su hijo, despojándolo de un deseoso abrazo-, creí que te hospedarías en Italia con tus amigos.

a mujer notó como la sonrisa de su pequeño conejito se desvanecía y el vacío en sus ojos comenzaba a notarse.

Ella lo miró con preocupación y tristeza, su instinto materno la alertaba del dolor que sentía su pequeño.

\- Ayer... yo -se perdió por un momento en los ojos marrones de la mayor, para después volver a sonreír-. Me enteré de que nunca fui el sucesor del Nono.

La sonrisa de Nana se perdió como si el viento la hubiera llevado.

Tsuna no fue capaz de controlar el líquido salado que caía de sus ojos sin parar, todo fue involuntario.

\- Viví en la mentira, mamá -soltó, la situación ya se había descontrolado, no habría ningún inconveniente con liberarse.

Nana lo abrazó, apretujándolo contra su pecho sin separarse.

\- Podrás salir de esto, como siempre lo haces, Tsuna -sonrió triste, sentía el sonido del corazón de su hijo quebrarse cada vez que le tocaba balbucear algo, ya que las palabras eran incoherentes.

Las horas siguieron con un castaño llorando a lágrima viva, hasta que las horas antes de las clases habían acabado.

\- ¡Ya me voy! ¡Gracias, mamá!

El joven corrió sin parar hasta estar más lejos de su casa, y comenzó a caminar, después de todo si llegaba tarde nada le golpearía, Hibari estaba...

Mala idea.

Tsuna se detuvo en seco. Y no era porque la tristeza volvía a invadirlo, sino porque una presencia alertaba a su intuición, y digamos que no era tan fácil de soportar ese dolor punzante.

Por acto de reflejo comenzó a correr.

\- Creí que sin Reborn todo sería normal -exclamó furioso, no podía pelear y la mafia no era algo a lo que perteneciera. Pero era normal asumir que si ni él se había enterado de la identidad del verdadero décimo, entonces se creería que él lo era, por ende... Uy, eso no pintaba bien.

\- ¿Quién me manda a integrarme en los problemas?

Por fortuna había llegado a la institución y aquella persona no se había manifestado. Bueno, sería un día normal después de todo.

O eso esperaba...

Al llegar al salón las miradas estaban sobre él y algunas con burla no tardaron en presentarse. Burlas, listo.

Se sentó en su lugar apenas logró ver a Nezu acercarse para poner más ejercicios matemáticos. No entender nada, listo.

Sonrió satisfecho y suspiró con alivio, nada parecía estar por fuera de lo normal.

Prefirió encerrarse en su propia mente para idear alguna forma de sobrevivir en soledad, y también terminó recordando cosas que le hicieron sonreír, otras que sólo sacaron una tristeza profunda.


	3. Retirado

Tsuna corrió fuera de Nami-chū apenas el timbre sonó, su intuición le decía que algo poco agradable para él estaba a punto de suceder en su hogar y tenía deseos de saber de qué se trataba.

Nana lo recibió con los brazos abiertos una vez se manifestó en la entrada de la casa y le dio un fuerte abrazo, estaba demasiado alegre para el gusto del castaño.

No le molestaba su alegría, sino la razón de esta.

— ¡Tuna! —la voz más odiable para el joven se oyó desde la cocina llegar hasta sus oídos y los pasos apresurados de su padre correr hacia él no tardaron en manifestarse.

El ex-décimo esquivó al rubio ceniza que corría hacia él con desesperación y los brazos abiertos, el hombre terminó chocándose contra la pared.

— ¿Así es como le das la bienvenida a tu padre? —se quejó acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

El castaño rodó los ojos molesto.

— Así es como le doy la bienvenida al hombre que nos dejó por más de dos años —se excusó adentrándose en la cocina.

El castaño se sentó en la mesa para comer algo, tenía hambre y no era poca, además tendría que sacarle información a ese hombre de todas formas.

— ¿Qué es lo que haz venido a hacer? —preguntó.

— Lo mismo te digo, Tuna —respondió sentándose y llevándose algo de comer a la boca—. Yo oí que habías aceptado el cargo de décimo.

Eso hizo que Tsuna bajara la cabeza y Nana mirara con reproche a su esposo, mientras el pequeño conejito hacía manifestación de la tristeza y el dolor que sentía.

Intentó devolverlas dentro, pero fue en vano al recibir unos brazos cálidos rodearlo, quien resultó ser ese tipo que los había dejado por tanto tiempo.

Echó a llorar en voz baja en el pecho de Iemitsu, él no sabía nada pero suponía que la tristeza se debía a algo sucedido en su ausencia.

— Me enteré hace poco que nunca fui el sucesor de Timoteo —respondió con dificultad a causa del llanto.

Sorprendió al resto que hiciera uso de su nombre para referirse a él, ya que lo veía como un abuelo, y no era por rencor, era todo lo contrario a esto.

— Yo me quedaré aquí a partir de ahora —introdujo el mayor—, me retiré y ya no formo parte de los asesores externos de Vongola.

Los ojos miel del joven comenzaron a brillar un poco, y una bella sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

— Eso quiere decir, ¿que estarás con mamá y conmigo a partir de ahora? —preguntó, por más que sintiera todo el rencor del mundo sobre su padre era su familia y seguía queriéndolo.

Este asintió ilusionado porque podría mejorar la relación que tenía con su hijo y recuperar todos los años perdidos con su amada esposa.

La castaña se unió a la conversación con una gran sonrisa, y abrazó a sus dos hombres con el más protector cariño que sentía.

Podrían ser una familia feliz después de todo.


End file.
